


Recipe For Love

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one sexy bald billionaire who is now the owner of a restaurant combine with one green eyed gorgeous chef and then had some heat. What you end up with is a recipe for love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sappy title and summary LOL

Title: Recipe For Love  
Rating: NC17  
Challenge: CLFF35 Challenge Prompt: Chef

Summary: Take one sexy bald billionaire who is now the owner of a restaurant combine with one green eyed gorgeous chef and then had some heat. What you end up with is a recipe for love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

N/B Sorry for the sappy title and summary LOL

Clark sat at his desk planning the new menu. It had to be perfect because the new owner was coming over to meet them. He hoped that everything ran smoothly.

"How's it going Clark?" A soft voice asked.

Clark looked up at Lana; she always made his heart beat faster. He had fallen in love with her the first time they met when they were at school together but she only saw him as a friend. Lana wanted to be an actress; she wanted the fame and the bright lights. He wanted to be happy, to have a relationship like the one his parents have.

"I hope he likes the menu." Clark said with a smile.

"Of course he will Clark." Lana said encouragingly. Then turned and walked away as soon as she saw Whitney, glaring as at him as she walked past.

"Kent get over her she's not worth it." Whitney told him.

"You had a chance with her Whitney how can you say things like that"

"Lana is only interested in one thing, herself. She needed a job and because of our past in Smallville she went with me and as soon as she got what she wanted I was dumped. Lana wants an easy life." Whitney shook his head. "Clark you're a good guy, you my best friend. You gave me a chance and I never thought you would the way I treated you at school. I don't want Lana back; going out with her knocked all of those ideas out of my head. I just wish you would see her how she truly is. Once she is off that pedestal you've put her on I doubt if you will want her."

"I'll always love her." Clark whispered.

Whitney walked away shaking his head knowing that Clark was going to get his heart well and truly broken.

XXXXX

Whitney walked to and fro they were expecting the PA of their new owner. They still didn't know the name of who it was yet and that was keeping everyone on edge.

"Mr Fordham?" A feminine voice said softly.

Whitney turned around and saw a young attractive woman. "Miss Sullivan?"

"That's correct I just want to meet everyone briefly before my boss comes here." She said with a smile.

"Whitney I was wondering if I could leave early." Lana walked over ignoring Chloe and batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry Lana we're short staffed." Whitney said.

"But Whitney." She whined and placed a hand on his chest.

Whitney moved back. "I said no Lana. Miss Sullivan this is one of our waitresses Lana Lang. Lana this is Chloe Sullivan the PA of our new owner."

The dark haired beauty eyed the other woman with distaste, turned and walked away.

"Well she's charming."

"I'm sorry about that Miss Sullivan; we do have a lot of well known regulars who will only sit in her section."

Chloe nodded. "I can guess why." They turned to each other and laughed.

XXXXX

Clark put down the telephone after finishing making the last food order.

"Clark." Whitney called out.

Clark looked up and smiled and as soon as he saw a woman with him he stood automatically.

Chloe liked the staff, well all apart from one. Lana seemed the odd one out everyone else came across as a huge family and the one person who everyone talked about with great affection was the chef Clark Kent. He seemed to be the heart and soul of the group and the way he was described he sounded too good to be true.

As soon as she saw him Chloe opened and closed her mouth. She had never seen someone so effortlessly and naturally that beautiful. Whitney couldn't help but smile at Chloe's reaction. Clark was the only person unaware of how he looked.

Lana wouldn't have had any hesitation if only he had money. All three of them had known each other since they were kids and Lana had been the only one who had never changed. She had always got what she wanted using her looks and Lana still did that.

"Hi." Clark said with a shy smile that made Chloe's heart melt.

"Clark Kent, I would like you to meet Chloe Sullivan the PA to our new owner."

Clark walked around the desk and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Sullivan, when do we get to find out who the new owner is and when we meet him?"

"Tonight hopefully."

Clark paled. "I hope he likes it here and doesn't make too many changes. We've worked well together for sometime."

Chloe smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine Clark. Thank you for showing me around Whitney. Clark I can't wait to taste your cooking."

Whitney nodded to Clark and showed their guest out.

XXXXX

"Lex?" Chloe called out as she walked into his penthouse.

"In the office." Lex looked up as the person he trusted most walked in. "So how was it?"

"Well it seems good, we'll find out tonight. The Maitre'd is good looking and charming. I would watch out for one of the waitresses Lana Lang. She's going to be all over you like a cheap suit and will try and wrap you around her little finger."

Lex laughed. "Well that's not going to happen. What about the chef?"

"When you hear the way they talk about him, apart from Lana. They make him sound like a saint."

"What did you make of him?" Chloe always sized people up and he trusted her judgement.

"Well the guy is gorgeous, I mean supernaturally stunning." Chloe gushed. "He is polite, friendly and totally unaware of how he looks."

"He can't be that good looking." Lex said with a laugh.

"Lex I had to force myself not to jump him and from the tight t-shirt he was wearing his body looks good as well."

"Chloe!" Lex couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't wait for you too see him." She said with a cheeky grin.

XXXXX

Whitney took a deep breath as Chloe walked in with Lex Luthor.

"Mr Luthor, I'm Whitney Fordham."

"Mr Fordham, Chloe has sung everyone's praises." Lex said with a smile.

Whitney raised and eyebrow and laughed. "Everyone?"

"Mr Luthor, my name is Lana and I will be your waitress tonight." She smiled at him, looking him up and down through her eyelashes looking demure and innocent.

"Thank you Lana." Lex said with a polite smile as the two of them were lead to the table. He turned to look at Chloe and winked.

XXXXX

It had been a long night, the last of the food had been sent out. Clark only hoped it was good enough for Lex Luthor.

"Whitney I'm heading upstairs to get a shower before I meet our new boss."

"I'll bring him up ok?" Whitney asked.

"That's fine I won't be long." Clark turned and headed up to the apartment above the restaurant where he lived.

XXXXX

"Mr Fordham that was an excellent meal when can I meet the chef?" Lex asked.

"Clark lives in the apartment above he is just taking a shower and asked me to show the both of you up."

Lex and Chloe looked at each other and followed the young man upstairs.

XXXXX

Clark towel dried his hair, he was wearing his favourite pair of jeans the zip was done up but the button wasn't. His chest was bare; he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk when the door opened.

Lex froze as soon as he walked in Chloe had not been exaggerating about Clark Kent. He was tall, well built and good-looking. The young man could have been a model and was definitely going to star in Lex's fantasies.

Clark opened and closed his mouth as he stared at Lex. His hand tightened on the towel he had wrapped around his neck to stop himself reaching out to touch that pale skin. He wanted to pull the other man into his arms and mark him as his own.

Whitney looked at Clark and then to Lex the two of them had vanished into their own world.

"Uhhh Clark?" Whitney called out.

Clark couldn't not take his gaze of the older man; they slowly walked towards each other.

"Lex Luthor." Lex held out his hand.

"Clark Kent." They stood their holding hands drowning in each other's eyes.

Clark had never wanted a man before, he had never wanted anyone like this including Lana.

"Lex?" Chloe poked him in the side.

Lex shook his head and dropped his hand, he hadn't expected this. He wanted to know Clark better, a whole lot better.

"It was a wonderful meal Mr Kent."

"Please call me Clark, Mr Luthor. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Clark ducked his head shyly.

"Then you must call me Lex. I was wondering if I could stop by tomorrow and we could discuss the restaurant?"

Clark smiled brightly at him. "That would be fine. Do you want to meet up here or in the restaurant?"

"I think here so were not in the way of everyone doing their job. So 10 am tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then." The two of them stared at each other again until Chloe took Lex's arm and led him away.

When the door closed Whitney turned to Clark and couldn't help but laugh. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I mean he's….." Clark stuttered to a stop. "I've never felt that before."

"Well this is going to be interesting." Whitney just hoped that instead of Lana, Lex Luthor didn't break Clark's heart but the way the two of them looked at each other he doubted it.

XXXXX

Lana watched as Lex left he was her ticket out of here. She was glad now that Whitney had made her stay. Lana grabbed her coat and made plans in her head to seduce him, he wouldn't stand a chance. No man did, she always got what she wanted.

XXXXX

Chloe stared at Lex as they were driven back to his penthouse. She had seen her boss being surrounded by some of the most stunning people in the world but had never seen him react like that before.

"Lex what the hell was that about?" She asked.

Lex turned to her his face full of surprise. "I don't know but I've never felt anything like it before. What am I going to do?"

Chloe smiled so this is what love at first sight was. "You are going to get to know him and see where it goes from there. One thing I think you should know from what Whitney said he always had a thing for Lana. He's never been interested in a man before."

"What if he doesn't want me like that?"

Chloe laughed. "If Whitney and I weren't there you would probably both be naked and going at it." She paused. "If you are the first man he's been attracted to you are going to have to take things slow with him."

Lex covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "Why am I terrified of ruining this before it's even started?"

"Clark Kent could be the love of your life, the one you've been waiting for." She said with a sad smile.

"I don't believe in that." Lex said trying to make himself believe it.

"Neither did I until tonight. Something happened between the two of you and I can't explain it." A smile came to her face. "At least he is damn hot and was I right about his body."

Lex looked at her and they both started to laugh.

XXXXX

Clark looked at the drawer that held condoms and lube. When he went out to the shops and spotted them his mind brought up an image of Lex, of a naked Lex, of a hard and naked Lex. The next thing he knew he had brought them.

He kept looking up at the clock and rubbing his hands together nervously.

A sudden knock at the door made him jump. Taking a deep breath Clark walked over and opened it. A bright smile appeared on his face when he looked at Lex.

Lex automatically smiled back, his heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Please come in." Clark said moving away from the door.

Lex walked in and the door closed behind him, the two men just stared at each other. Then in a blink of an eye they were in each others arms. Lex's briefcase fell to the floor with a crash.

The mouths fused together tasting and exploring, hands tearing at each others clothes desperate to touch skin.

Lex wrenched his mouth away and groaned as Clark managed to get his coat, tie and shirt off.

"We have to take this slowly." Lex groaned at the delicate touch of Clark's fingers on his nipples.

"Don't want to." Clark pouted. "I always take things slowly and it gets me no where. I want you Lex." The younger man blushed. "I want you in me."

Lex moved away from Clark, grabbing hold of his wrists before the started touching him again. "Clark you have never been with a man, never been interested in one. I think that would be a little to fast for you."

Clark's eyes shone with desire, he stood up to his full height and walked towards Lex.

Lex slowly backed away until his legs hit the sofa and with a thump landing heavily on it.

"Please," Clark begged. "I want this so much I feel like I am going insane." Calmly the young chef walked over to the drawer and pulling out the lube and condoms he threw them beside Lex on the sofa and started to undress.

Lex gaped as Clark stripped completely, he slammed his mouth shut when he realised he was drooling.

Clark stood there naked, a slight flush covering his body. Lex looked him over and this was one temptation that he couldn't turn down and he would make it so good, so very good.

He stood and undressed watching Clark's eyes waiting to see if there was any fear and at then Lex would stop. There was nothing but hunger in those beautiful emerald orbs.

Lex moved towards him and pulled Clark into a long sensual kiss and pushed him onto the sofa.

"Open your legs Clark." Lex ordered his voice husky with want. Clark blushed but did what he was told. "Move your arse closer to the edge."

Clark frowned. "Why?"

"Trust me you'll love it." Lex smirked and watched as Clark moved. Lex looked at him seriously. "If I do anything you don't like tell me. I want this to be perfect for you."

Clark smiled sweetly at him. "I promise and I'm sure it will be perfect because it will be with you."

Lex reached over and snagged the condoms, lube and placing them by his leg. He bent forward and took the top of Clark's erection into his mouth licking the leaking tip. Clark's body arched off the sofa, a deep moan rumbled from his chest at the small first touch.

Lex looked over the muscular body he took the rest of Clark's shaft into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Clark managed to force his eyes open and watched the bobbing head of a man that he only just met but it seemed like they had known each other forever. He wanted everything he could have with Lex. Some people might think that this was too fast, but it wasn't. The time, the place and especially the person was perfect.

Lex continued to move his head, he loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth, and he closed his eyes and savoured every moment. This was Clark's first time and he wanted it to be special, just as special as the man himself.

"Noooo." Clark whined as his erection was released from that wet, hot cavern.

Lex chuckled. "Don't worry there is more to come, so much more."

Lex grabbed Clark's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He then reached down and picked up the lube, opening it he covered his fingers. Dropping the tube to the ground he moved forward and sucked one of Clark's balls into his mouth and slowly he pushed one finger into the tight hole.

Clark's eyes widened at the first feel of it but slowly he started to become accustomed to it and started to push down, then a second finger joined in scissoring him open.

"I need you in me, now." Clark's voice was deep with desire.

Lex released Clark's ball and took a deep breath and continued to prepare Clark. "I need you to be on your hands and knees."

"Why?" Clark asked he wanted to be able to see Lex's face as they made love.

"It will make it less painful." Lex explained as he rolled a condom over his erection and slicking it up.

"No, I need to see you." Clark whispered.

"Are you sure Clark, I don't want to hurt you too much?"

"I don't care I want to be able to see your face when you enter me." The chef's face blushed red with embarrassment.

"Ok on the floor on your back." Lex watched as Clark moved he grabbed some pillows and place one under Clark's head and one under his hips.

He pushed his young lover's legs apart and pushed his fingers in again until he was sure that he had prepared him enough. Lex grabbed hold of his erection and pushed the head in and stopped watching Clark's face. When Clark nodded he pushed in a little more watching and waiting for Clark to let him know it was ok to move. They continued this until Lex was fully sheathed, he couldn't believe how hot and tight Clark was.

Clark moaned at the fullness, he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. It was a connection he had never felt before. "Move Lex." He sighed.

XXXXX

Lana walked in and smiled at Whitney. "Where's Clark?" She asked.

Whitney looked at her and his watch. "I think he is in the kitchen making Mr Luthor something to eat."

Lana smiled Lex was all alone, she could start putting her plan into motion. She climbed the stairs quietly and slowly opened the door. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Lex was pounding into Clark, their bodies covered in a sweaty sheen, their moans and sighs echoed around the room.

"LEX!" Clark shouted as ecstasy rushed through his body, his hand wrapped around his thick cock pumping it fast and hard. His body arched as siemen spilled over onto his chest and stomach. His body finally collapsed back to the floor.

Lana's gaze went back to Lex whose movement become more and more erratic. His head tilted back as he screamed Clark's name. The young waitress opened and closed her mouth. She turned away closing the door behind her. If she couldn't have Lex, she wasn't going to let the biggest boy scout get him either. It was time to cause a problem.

"Whitney," she called out.

Whitney sighed and turned to her. "What is it Lana?"

"I want up stairs Clark and Mr Luthor are fucking; you have to put a stop to it." She ordered.

"Why?" Whitney asked trying not to smile.

"He is our chef, and Lex is our owner."

"They are both adults and can do what they want as long as it doesn't interfere with the business.

Whitney turned and headed upstairs. Lana watched him go, her face twisted ugly in jealousy. "This isn't over."

Whitney stood by the door listening, a huge smile covered his face and he left the two lovers alone.

XXXXXX

Lex had collapsed on top of Clark. He had never felt so satisfied in his life.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Clark whispered, a slight stutter showing how nervous he was.

Lex pulled away and smiled at him. "Well, that is a good thing because the same thing is happening to me." He bent his head and kissed the beautiful man beneath him, his beautiful man.

The End


End file.
